Our Love Story
by DancingFireStar
Summary: Meet Shizuru and Natsuki, your average university students. Follow their adventures through college and meet a few people along the way. This is another ShizNat, and my first attempt!
1. Chapter 1

***A/N**: This is the first FanFic that I have ever written, I am a new author but I have been a reader for a while now. I was inspired by a friend of mine to write my own FanFic, so please let me know what you think! This is a story about two people who meet, and fall in love. I hope you all like it, and follow along with there collage adventures.

***Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

_Natsuki's POV_

So today is the start of my second year in college, and I'm stuck with the worst schedule ever. Well honestly its not that bad, I'm just angry that I have to take a class at night on a Friday of all days.

Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Natsuki Kuga, your average 19 year old trying to survive university without going insane. You know how hard it gets right? Well I won't let something like a 6-8 page essay put me down! I'm too awesome for that ***grins***.

Anyways I'm getting ahead of myself again, so yeah here I am in my Music class waiting for my professor. It's now 5:45 p.m. he should be here soon. I'm so tired right now, I just got off work and my boss was killing me today with all that work. I'm glad this is a lecture hall, these chairs are so comfortable. So I can sit on it, FINALLY after standing on my feet for 6 hours straight!

Yeah my boss is an asshole, he makes me do everything. I think I'll take a nap for these 15 minutes before he arrives, I'm so tired. Suddenly a girl practically runs into the room and sits next to me, _great_. ***slam*** the books are thrown onto the table.

I am sitting with my head down, so it looks as though I am sleeping. I groaned as soon the she drops her books and sat down. I think she heard me because she then turns and apologizes for disturbing me. I tell her its fine and try to go back to sleep.

"Good evening class, I am your Music professor", said a tall Chinese man as he walks into the room.

_What did I do to deserve this? _I thought to myself. _Oh well I might as well make an attempt to learn, it is my favorite subject after all. _

When I finally lifted up my head I saw more students and the room was almost full but there were still many empty seats left. My row was filled with students_, probably over achievers. _

_I can't wait to go home and sleep, I wonder if I'll find a cute girlfriend this year *_**sigh**_*****_.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN**: So what do you think of the first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know with a review! Have a nice day!

_***DancingFireStar ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Natsuki's POV_

It's my second week in this class and this professor doesn't seem too bad; his syllabus is short and easy. Its just one thing that bothers me though, why is the final worth fifty percent of my grade?! Is this guy insane, who does that?

This really sucks for a procrastinator like me; I must call upon my powers of awesomeness to help me pass this class. _Oh look a cute girl_! Hmm I wonder if she might be willing to help me out. _I should go sit next to her_.

I walk on over as I enter the lecture hall, looking all cool and badass. Yup, I'm about to sit next to her when ***slam***. _Oh no, not her again! Run away, run Natsuki!_

Yup it's that crazy girl from last week again, I'm glad this class is only once a week. ***sigh*** maybe I'll just go sit over there, that girl looks pretty lonely.

***Badass mode*** (again). I didn't bring my bag with me today since this was my only class, so I just brought my notebook. As I sat down and placed my notebook in front of me, I realized I forgot my pen. _Great, nice going Natsuki_.

I turn to the girl on my left (yup the lonely one) and I ask if she has an extra that I may borrow. When I looked at her, I was blown away by how beautiful she was.

"Yes I do, here you go", she replies whiles give me a cute smile.

"Thank you; sorry about this I must have left mine at work". I say in a friendly tone.

I may be a badass but, I'm a nice girl….well sometimes.

"Your welcome, by the way did you do the homework?" she asks me with that cute voice of hers.

"Yup, did you?" I replied to her.

"Yes I did, it was quite easy", she says.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Natsuki". I introduced myself to her.

"Nice to meet you Natsuki, I'm Shizuru". I then offer her my hand to shake.

Wow she has soft hands, there so small and cute. She's so small and adorable, I'm not the tallest woman in the world or anything, but she's pretty short compared to me. She's probably by my shoulder. We would make such a cute couple hehe.

"Umm… you can let go now", Shizuru said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, hahaha", I apologized while laughing awkwardly.

She giggled, _cute._ "Don't worry about it".

_Shizuru's POV_

Hello everyone, Shizuru Fujino here ***bows*** nice to meet you! I'm a first year student that just met the hottest girl ever ***squeals like a little girl***.

Her name is Natsuki, what a wonderful name. She just sat next to me, and we started talking. This isn't the first time I've met her, actually it's my second. Yeah we have this class together, Music.

The first time I met her was last week, it was our first day in the class. I was one of the first few people to be here, but that's only because I was so excited about finally being a college student.

I was sitting here bored when, _**she **_walked in. _She is like the cutest girl I have seen so far here in this university_. Yup I'm totally crushing on her. _I wonder if she's going to sit next to me_. Nope, there she goes sitting two rows in front and to the right from where I am seated. _Oh well at least I can have some nice eye candy_ ***grins*. **

After that week I was so busy with my classes, why did I have to take five? I completely forgot about her (yup the cute girl). So here we are today, with me sitting here bored once again. There's no one in my row except me, so I just sat there waiting for the professor.

Someone sat next to me but I didn't feel like looking until she spoke.

"Excuse me do you have a pen I can borrow"? The girl next to me asked.

And that is how our conversation started. She seems really nice but I didn't recognize her until I realized she was the cute girl from last week. When I shook her hand she was just holding it, not letting go. She seemed to be staring off into space so I told her she can let go now. I just wanted to tease her a little, she looked so adorable.

I want to know more about her, she seems like she would make an interesting friend, and maybe girlfriend? I don't think she swings that way though, but hey I won't let that stop me from having some fun.

The professor walks in and already starts today's chapter. I don't think I'll be able to survive this class. I have never taken any classes that have a final worth fifty percent of my grade. Maybe Natsuki will help me, and that way we can spend more time together ***grin***

The next 2 weeks with Natsuki were the best; she is so funny and helps to make this class more interesting. She always asks good questions and helps me out when I need it. I feel like we don't talk much even though we talk during the class and when we have a break we walk around the building talking.

I take back what I just said, because the professor told us to pair up with a partner, and discuss music. Natsuki then turns to me and asks if I would like to be her partner, and of course I say yes!

"What type of music do you like?" Natsuki asks me.

"I'm a fan of all types, I don't have a specific type that I prefer, but I'd have to say CNBlue", I reply honestly.

"Really, me too!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Oh I see we have something in common", I was pretty excited that my new friend feels the same way because my friends from high school preferred to listen to Japanese artists.

"Yeah you know there is a festival next Saturday, there's going to be a concert with CNBlue, we should go together!" Natsuki was pretty excited but then she stopped and shyly said," only if you want to that is, since you might have other things to do and all."

She is so cute; I just want to hug her. "I would love to go with you, but you see I'm new around here and I don't know where to go, could you come pick me up?" I really didn't want to waste her time but it would be a good opportunity to spend more time with her.

"Oh sure, but I don't live in the dorms you should just wait for me in front of the campus, we can walk there since its not that far and maybe I can show you around a little." Natsuki just gave me a good idea.

"That would be great Natsuki, but can you also show me around tomorrow too? I don't have anything to do and I don't want to waste my first year doing nothing on a Saturday." I say to her hoping she would say yes. I was planning on getting to know my roommate better, but I would rather spend time with Natsuki.

"This is your first year? Sure I would be happy to show you around, this is my second year here so I want to help you out." She replies. Yup she is just too sweet.

"Thank you, you're a good friend Natsuki, here this is my number, you can call or text me anytime", I tried to neatly write out my cell phone number on a sheet of paper. I pass it to her and she instantly puts my number in her phone.

***buzz* *buzz***

I check my phone to see a new text, "Hiiiiii (:" it's from Natsuki. I can tell because she then told me to add her # from the text she sent me. Now I just have to wait until tomorrow for our date…okay well not a date, but it's a date for me!

The class ends early today, and Natsuki walks me to the dorms I was about to go in when she stops.

"Aren't you going in?" I ask her confused.

**A/N**: So I don't know where to stop, so I'll just stop here. Thank you for those of you that left me a kind review and are following my story. It really helps when people leave a review. Until next time!

_***DancingFireStar~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Natsuki's POV_

"Aren't you going in?" Shizuru asked me.

"No I don't live in the dorms, I have to go home now I'll see you tomorrow", I say to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot, good night Natsuki," she replied sweetly.

"Good night Shizuru", I say as I started walking away.

I then turned around to make sure she went through the doors safely. When I didn't see her, I continued walking to my car; yeah I recently got myself a nice car. It's a BMW; now don't get your hopes up thinking I'm like super rich or anything.

I actually got it from a good friend of mine, he used to work at a car dealer and he told me about a nice car that just came in. Honestly it was pretty cheap, since it's a silver 2003 model. The price was under four thousand and my friend gave me a discount which was even better for me.

There were hardly any scratches on it, and it worked great. When I first got it, I wanted to make sure it was good, but I didn't want to take it to just any mechanic.

**Flashback (2 weeks ago)**

I was searching for good a place around where I lived, so that it would be easier for me to get home. I found a garage with an old man; he was the only one working there though.

He told me he would run some tests and let me know, he even said I could stay and watch him if I wanted. He seemed like a nice man, I was pretty surprised when he asked me if I wanted to work for him.

Of course I said yes, because I actually just spent most of my savings buying the car. I was planning on looking for a new job anyways because my current boss is driving me crazy and he won't even raise my pay.

"By the way I'm Kato and you are?" the old man asked me.

"Natsuki Kuga, nice to meet you" I shook his hand.

"You look like a hard worker Kuga", he patted my back and handed me some tools.

"Thank you sir", I reply to him taking the tools.

He brought me over to my car and said my first job is to fix it, with his help of course. _This guy is great; I wonder why there aren't any other employees here though. _

**Flashback End**

I got into my sexymobile (see what I did there) and drive off into the sunset. Just kidding, I'm going home I want to sleep. Maybe one day Shizuru and I can drive off into the sunset ***dream face*.**

_Hmm maybe I should text her. _I thought to myself as I pulled up to my apartment. It's pretty decent, not too big and not too small. Believe it or not I actually keep my home clean.

I walk through the door and I'm greeted by my overexcited puppy. His names Duran…I lied. That name is so common these days, his real name is HERCULES: Dog Warrior. And he's my baby, I love him so much.

Hercules can talk, we have conversations all the time. Just the other day we had a whole argument about whom gets to watch TV first and boy can this dog argue.

Here is how it all went down.

**Flashback (2 days ago)**

I just got back from working with old man Kato, and took a shower. I was feeling lazy that night so I decided to watch TV.

Hercules runs over and sits in my lap, cuddling up to my fresh out the shower body. As I am about to turn on the TV, Hercules grabbed the remote from my hand with his teeth and hides it behind his back.

"Hercules give me back the remote", I demanded.

***Woof***

"No it's my turn to watch TV", I say trying to get the remote.

***Woof***

"No Hercules, your turn is tomorrow," he grabbed the remote and ran.

***Woof Woof* **He's pretty angry right now. He only barks twice when he's really mad.

"Hercules '_Two and a Half dogs'_ isn't even showing tonight!", I say trying to calm him down.

He looks at me with those big doggy eyes and then he brings me back the remote and we watched '_My Little Pony'_ together for the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch.

**Flashback End**

Okay so he can't really talk, but for me he can. I took out some dog food for Hercules and put it in his bowl along with some water in the container next to it. I'm not very hungry, so I think I should just take a shower instead of eating dinner. As I head to the bathroom, I decide to send a text to Shizuru. I hope she isn't busy, because I kind of miss her.

'Hey, what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?'

Yeah I think that will work, and _send_. Now for my shower, hmm it's pretty hot today maybe I'll just wear my blue and white plaid pajamas pants and a white t-shirt.

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw my phone blinking. _I wonder who texted me, oh it's probably Shizuru_.

'Any time is fine with me, I'm usually up around 7' she texted me back.

Oh she's up early just like me, maybe if I pick her up early I can take her out for breakfast. Then we can spend the rest of the day together, yay more Shizuru time.

'Okay I'm usually up around 7 too, How about I pick you up at 8 and we get breakfast together?' –Me.

'Sounds good :)' –Shizuru.

Hmm where should I take her? Oh there's that coffee shop I usually go to. It's not that far and it has good food, I hope she likes it.

'Okay great, are you busy right now?' –Me.

I wonder if she likes me, it seems like she does. Whenever we're in class together it feels like it's just the two of us. When I talk to her, I feel like she likes me, that's why I flirt with her sometimes, and forget there are other people around us.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't realize she texted me back until I saw the flashing light on my phone.

'No, I'm just laying down on my bed, talking to you. What are you doing?' –Shizuru.

_She wants me _***grin***.

Yeah I think she does, I don't want to be too forward though. I really like her and I feel like we have a connection, but we have a good friendship too. I'll try not to be too blunt with my feelings, just _casual_. Yeah casual, that's a good word. She does reciprocate when I flirt, but that's just how I am when I'm with a cute girl.

'Cuddling with my puppy, we're watching '_Lady and the Tramp'_. It's his favorite' –Me.

'That's so cute, what's his name?' –Shizuru.

_I should send her a picture_, I thought to myself. I take a picture of me and Hercules, with him in my lap resting his head on my knee as I sit with my legs crossed as he laid sprawled out on top of me.

I attach it to my text and type 'Hercules, he's a Morkie' –Me.

'Awe you guys are so adorable' –Shizuru.

She said I'm adorable! ***blushes***

'Yes we are, maybe tomorrow I can bring you over to meet him, if you want to that is' ..._not too forward_.

'Sure I don't mind coming over, I hope it's not too much trouble though' –Shizuru.

'No trouble at all, it's just the two of us so we get lonely sometimes, your company is welcomed anytime' –Me.

'Your so sweet, how about on Sunday we hangout at your place?' –Shizuru.

'Sure that would be great, Hercules and I will be happy to have you over' –Me.

'Great, I'm going to sleep now, good night Natsuki' –Shizuru.

'Okay, good night Shizuru, Sweet dreams :)' –Me.

I put my phone in my pocket and turn off the TV. I make sure all the lights are off and take Hercules to my bedroom, I actually have two rooms, and the other is the guest room. He jumps on the bed as I get under the blanket. He sleeps on the other pillow next to mine.

'Good night Hercules' I give him a kiss on his head.

*woof* I get a lick on my cheek in return.

* * *

><p><em>Shizuru's POV<em>

I wake up at exactly seven to have the sun temporarily blind me. Today is my 'date' with Natsuki; I want to look nice for her.

I pick out a plain white v-neck T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, along with matching bra and underwear then place them on the bed. I walk over to the bathroom and begin my morning duties; meanwhile my roommate is busy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Shizuru I'm going out now I'll be back later", she tells me after she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Okay Aoi, I'll see you later," I tell her as I step out of the shower.

The door to our room is closed and I step out of the bathroom to get dressed. I saw a new message on my phone, I wonder if Aoi forgot something.

'Good morning Shizuru' –Natsuki.

I smile and reply with a 'Good morning Natsuki'.  
>I put on my clothes and get a drink of water and try to decide what shoe to wear as I wait for Natsuki to come pick me up.<p>

'I just left; I'll be there in 10 minutes' –Natsuki.

'Okay see you in a few' –Me.

I finish my water and choose my light brown boots that reach my ankle. I grab my purse and make sure I have everything before leaving and locking the door.

As I am walking out the main entrance of the campus I notice a silver car parked and a handsome Natsuki casually leaning against it. I walk towards her and notice we are wearing matching outfits.

"Hello Natsuki," I greet her with a smile.  
>"Hey Shizuru you look nice, I like your outfit," she chuckles and I take in her outfit. She is wearing a dark blue pair of jeans similar to mine, a white button up shirt with the two top buttons undone. She chose to wear light brown oxfords that match my shoe; they give her that sexy yet sophisticated look.<p>

She opens the passenger door for me and closes it as I get in. She walks around and gets into the drivers side and starts the car. I'm not sure where we're going, but _anywhere is fine as long as Natsuki is by my side_.

"How was your sleep?" she broke our comfortable silence.  
>"Good and yours?" I reply back.<br>"It was fine, is it okay if we go to a coffee shop for breakfast?" she asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind." I stare out the window watching the scene as she drives at a comfortable speed.  
>The car comes to a stop as we pull up in front of a small coffee shop. She turns off the car and opens the door; I also get out of the car and follow her.<p>

She opens the shop door and motions for me to enter first, I thank her as I walk in. We chose a seat in the back corner near a window, and both order right away. We both order a cup of tea and I get a bagel with cream cheese, while Natsuki gets the chicken salad wrap.

"I usually come here on the weekends or when I have free time," she tells me.  
>"How did you find this place?" I ask trying to keep our conversation going.<br>"One day Hercules and I were driving around and he started barking at, so I decided to come in"

"You both seem really close." I smiled.  
>"Yup, he's like my son." Natsuki says.<p>

I noticed she has a big smile when she talks about her puppy.  
>"So when do I get to meet him?" I ask playfully but I really did want to meet him.<br>"Later, I want to take you around town first," she says as our food comes.

***A/N**: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, and those of you that took that time to follow and favorite my story. It really means a lot to me thank you all so much. You guys made me so happy I just had to update soon. Okay I wanted to let you know that I did plan on basing this story off of my experience but because of the things I added in this chapter and the next, it now has nothing to do with me. Hercules was a character I made up. I like him very much; he will be helping out our two favorite characters. Have a nice day! And thank you once again for the reviews and taking the time to read my story.

*****_**DancingFireStar~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Natsuki's POV_

Our food came, and I thanked the waitress. We begin eating in a comfortable silence, when Shizuru comments on how delicious her bagel and tea are. I agree and tell her we should come here more often together.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could go shopping first, and then we can walk around the town a bit and we can go back to my place last," I told her.

"Sounds good," she replies finishing off her food. We both pay for our meal and head back to my car.

"Thanks again for taking me out Natsuki, I really appreciate it," Shizuru says lightly touching my hand that's resting on the gear stick. I take her hand and hold it softly.

"Your welcome, are we still going to the festival next Saturday?" I ask her hoping her answer is still yes.

"Of course, I can wait to go with you, maybe we can find an outfit to wear when we go shopping", she responds.

"Yeah, good idea, were almost there."

I drive into the mall parking lot and park my car. We walk to the entrance of the mall and I let her choose which store we should go to first. And guess which one that would be, Victoria Secret. _Of course, women are all the same._

So here I am waiting for her to choose which set she wants to buy, when suddenly I am grabbed from behind and dragged into the changing room.

"Pink or white," my kidnapper asked me.

"White, Shizuru why I am in the changing room with you?" I ask her confused.

"I need you to help me hook my bra," she replies 'innocently'. I'm not stupid so I can tell when a girl wants me. And boy does she want me.

I turn around so that I don't openly stare at her sexy body, no matter how much I want to. "Just tell me when you're ready," I say trying not to sound flustered.

Suddenly she turns me around and shoves me against the wall of the changing room. She grabs my collar and kissed me, I don't know what's happening but I kissed her back. The kiss turns more passionate and hard, our tongues start moving together. There is so much sexual tension in the air, she started unbuttoning my shirt and moaning into our heated make out.

My shirt is off, and soon so is my bra. We brake off our kiss for air and I wrap my arms around her waist tightly and hers are around my neck. I kiss her neck and she moan as I grab her ass and give it a tight squeeze. Her hands around my neck move to my pants as she unbuttons and unzips it. We move back into another kiss and right when I was going for my prize, I hear her calling my name.

"Natsuki, Natsuki," she calls.

I am so caught up in our kiss I didn't even respond. She just continued to moan and call my name.

"NATSUKI!" I just startled and realize I am still in the store, and I am starting at a wall filled with bras. I turn around to see Shizuru standing there looking at me slightly angry.

"Hey Shizuru," I stated calmly.

"Natsuki I have been trying to call you for the past 10 minutes, I went to try on some clothes but when I came out you were gone. I called your phone and you never answered, and then I find you here staring at a wall of bras for 5 minutes." _Did I just imagine all of that?_

"Sorry about that, I couldn't decide which bra was better," I say trying to play off my weird behavior.

Shizuru giggles and wrapped her arms around my left arm and led me into the direction of the cashier. "This way I won't lose you again." She says tightening her hold slightly.

_She's touching me! _When we arrived she paid her for items and walk around the mall for another 2-3 hours just wandering.

"Want to walk around the town now?" I asked her. My arms are starting to hurt a little since I was holding all of Shizuru's shopping bags in my right hand and she was occupying my left (not that I mind).

She nods her head and I take her back to my car and put her bags in the trunk. We both get in and I drive to a dinner I'm familiar with.

"Let's have lunch here." We walk up to dinner and upon entering a cheerful waitress greets me.

"Natsuki! I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Hey Aoi, how are you?" I ask my cousin whom I haven't seen since I started working with old man Kato.

"Good, I missed you," she said giving me a hug.

"Aoi?" I hear Shizuru say from behind me.

"Shizuru! I didn't know you and Natsuki were dating," she looked at me confused. I was shocked when she said that so I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Nope were **just friends**." When I said that, I was looking at Aoi only.

"Yes were only friends Aoi, I didn't know you knew Natsuki as well though." Shizuru said.

"Natsuki is my cousin." Aoi said smiling at me.

"Yeah I used to come here all the time until I got a new job," I say trying to give Shizuru more information about my self.

"Hey why don't we all hangout tonight? Natsuki, Chie is coming today; she should be here in an hour or so," Aoi tells me excitedly.

"What do you think Shizuru? It sounds like fun," I really wanted her to go but I don't want to force her if she doesn't.

"Sure sounds good, where are we going," Shizuru asked Aoi.

"Let's go to the new club that just opened up." Aoi, Chie and I usually go out to new places when were all together.

Chie goes to another university that's about 3 hours away from us, so it's not that bad. The three of us went to the same high school, and I met Chie through the track team. I introduced her to Aoi one day and they became really close friends.

"That sounds like a good idea," Shizuru agrees and we both sit at a table for two and order.

"How do you know Aoi?" I asked Shizuru.

"Aoi is my roommate, when we first met she really helped me out." Shizuru tells me.

"I see, hey Shizuru do you still want to walk around town now? Since were going to meet up with Aoi later, do you want to meet Hercules after we finish eating?" My feet are tired from walking around the mall, but I don't want to disappoint her.

"Your right Natsuki, I would love to meet Hercules," She said smiling at me.

We finished eating and left the diner. As I was driving back to my apartment I was starting to feel nervous. _Shizuru is going to my home!_ I should be happy not paranoid, what's wrong with me? She's the one that's supposed to be nervous. When I turned to look at Shizuru she seemed….._perfectly fine_? What is she so happy for?

I parked my car, and walked with Shizuru to the door. Right after I opened the door I was tackled by Hercules.

"What a cute puppy you are!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Hercules: Dog Warrior, meet Shizuru." I say introducing them.

He runs up to her and started sniffing and licking her foot. She giggles and lifts him up in her arms like a baby.

"Such a big name, for a little puppy." Shizuru says playing with Hercules.

We played with Hercules and for a little and just talked about so many things I can't even remember them all. Shizuru is just so easy to talk to; I feel like I could just tell her my whole life story and be okay with it. We have known each other for about three weeks now and I feel like I have known her my whole life.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" I asked her as she rubs Hercules's tummy.

"Sure," she said smiling at me. _I love that smile._

"Okay my bedroom is just down that hall on the left, you can go ahead first I want to get something to drink," I tell her as I walk towards the kitchen.

_Shizuru's POV_

When I entered Natsuki's bedroom, I noticed a beautiful piano in the corner near her bed. I was surprised because I didn't know she could play, maybe I can get her to play a song for me. That would be so romantic; I would sit with her on the piano bench as she plays a beautiful piece for me.

Speak of the devil Natsuki then walks through the door and closes it slightly. She walks over to me, as I stand near the piano.

"I didn't know you could play an instrument Natsuki", I say to her.  
>"Yeah I never mentioned it before in class because the professor might make me play in front of everyone" she replies.<p>

"Can you play a song for me?" I ask her pouting slightly  
>"Sure" she smiled and grabbed a black case that was resting on the wall near the piano. <em>I didn't notice that before<em>.

She then motions me to sit next to her on the piano bench. Natsuki breaths in deeply and has a very serious and focused look on her face. She moved her hand with so much grace and elegance, I was blown away.

***ting* *ting***

"So what do you think?" Natsuki looked at me with so much hope in her eyes.  
>"Huh? Aren't you going to play a song on the piano?" I asked her confused<br>"Oh! You thought I played the piano?" She laughs and then shows me another instrument that she took out of the black case.

"I play the triangle!" Natsuki then shows me the small triangle shaped instrument in her hand.  
>"Then why do you have a piano in your room?" I ask her astonished.<p>

I got up off the piano bench, and she followed. She then sits on her bed and motions me to sit next to her.

"The piano belongs to Hercules silly." Right after she says that, the bedroom door dramatically opens and slams into the wall.

Hercules then enters the room with a cape tied to his neck. He hops onto the piano bench and begins to play Beethoven's Für Elise. When the song is finished Natsuki once again taps her triangle with a ***ting***.

"Wow that was beautiful" I exclaimed clapping.  
>"Thanks I've been practicing really hard, its not easy playing the triangle you know." Natsuki says excitedly. Hercules forgotten, along with his amazing performance, just leaves the room shaking his head.<p>

Natsuki showed me around the rest of her apartment including the guest room. She said she uses it to store her books and supplies for her classes. We were walking back to the living room when Natsuki's phone started ringing. _Who dares interrupt my Natsuki time?!_

"Hey Aoi." Natsuki says into the phone.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." She hangs up and tells me Aoi wants us to go now.

I give Hercules a big hug and walk out the door as Natsuki locks it. She opens the door for me, _such a sweetheart. _

As she drives Natsuki tells me about Chie and how they all know each other. I'm glad she tells me these things; it makes me feel closer to her.

When we reached our destination Natsuki and I walked side by side, which made me want to hold her hand, but stopped myself from doing so. The club was filled with too many people so I changed me mind and held onto her left arm, _so we don't lose each other _***evil smile***.

Natsuki found Chie and Aoi instantly, and brought us both over to them. She didn't make an attempt to remove my arm away from hers so I just kept them there.

"Chie, long time no talk." Natsuki said as we approached the two.

"Natsuki, it's been a while." Chie was about to give Natsuki a hug when she noticed me clinging to Natsuki's arm.

"Hi, you must be Shizuru," she walks over to shake my hand.

I shake her hand and didn't go back to holding Natsuki. I didn't want to impose on her when she is with her friends.

"Guys I booked a room for us upstairs," Aoi says motioning us to follow her.

I was about to follow them when Natsuki gently held my right hand in her left. When I turned to give her a shocked look, she just smiled and said "So we don't get lost".

Oh Natsuki, you are so cute. I shake my head and intertwined our fingers together. _I'm on cloud 9 right now. _

We entered a room on the second floor, which had a nice view of dance floor. You can see the bar and pretty much everything on the first floor. The room had a long L shaped couch with a table in front of it.

Natsuki sat on when the curve was, and I sat next to here on the left near the end of the couch. Chie and Aoi sat near Natsuki.

_Natsuki's POV_

This day just keeps getting better for me. I got to hold Shizuru's hand, and he was holding onto me like I'm her girlfriend! I hope by the end of the night we become closer and maybe I can tell her how I feel; actually that's not a good idea. I don't want to move too fast for her.

We stayed at the club for a few hours, and had a few drinks. Chie told us about the university she attends and said she's staying the weekend here. She's leaving on Monday, since she doesn't have any classes that day and neither does Aoi.

Aoi wanted to dance so we all went to the dance floor. Chie and Aoi were over in the corner dancing together, I wonder if there dating. They haven't mentioned anything to me yet but for some reason they seem pretty intimate.

Shizuru was dancing with me, until a nice romantic song came on for the end of the night. That means the club is probably closing soon. She wraps her arms around my shoulder and I put mine on her waist.

She leans in to my ear and asks if she can spend the night at my place because she doesn't want to disturb Chie and Aoi. _I think she noticed too, she's so kind._

"Yeah sure no problem, do you want to go back to your dorm to pick up some clothes?" I asked her, even though I wanted her to wear mine. _That would be so hot!_

"I think that would be best, we should tell them." Shizuru then removes her hands from me and we were about to walk over to Chie and Aoi when, we saw them kissing.

"Hey you know what, I can just let you wear mine, if that's okay?" I say to her not wanting to interrupt the couple.

"Yeah that's a good idea, thanks, we should probably leave now," Shizuru says to me.

We left the club and I sent Aoi a text telling her we left and Shizuru would be staying with me tonight. _Yay Shizuru and I are going to cuddle! _

_Ha, I wish that was true _***sad face***

As were walking I had the urge to mess with her, she's just too cute for her own good. I Raise up my right arm and brace my arm on top of her left shoulder, pretending to use her as a resting place since she's so short.

She looks at me and proceeds to remove my arm, but when she grabs my hand to pull it off of her shoulder; I slide my palm down to hers and hold her hand. She just giggled and laces our fingers together and swings our hands as we walk to my car.

"You know, this feels right," I say to her in honesty.

"What does," Shizuru asks as she looks at me in curiosity.

"This." I say pointing to our hands being held by each other. "It feels like I was meant to hold your hand." She might think it's the alcohol talking but I'm being honest with her right now.

"Well actually, you're the first person to hold my hand, well other than my parents," She says shyly.

"Really, you've never had a boyfriend before?" I ask her surprised.

"No, I don't like men, and I never had a girlfriend before. Does that bother you that I like women, or that I've never been in a relationship?" Shizuru asks as she stops walking to look me in the eye.

"Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel. I prefer women too," I say shyly, not letting go of her hand.

"Really?" Shizuru looks at me with wide eyes as though I have three heads and a baboon butt.

"Yeah, and you know your actually the first to hold my hand too. I was surprised when you told me, because you're really pretty so I thought you had a boyfriend," I say feeling awkward talking about this in the parking lot of a club.

I noticed a bunch of drunken men leaving the club and walking towards us so I decided to stop or conversation. I am still holding Shizuru's hand so as I started walk towards my car she follows by the pull of my hand in hers.

"We should get going, we can talk about this later." I say help Shizuru into my car and proceed to drive back to my apartment.

The ride home was quiet, neither one of us spoke. When we walked through the door everything was quiet so I figured Hercules was sleeping already.

I give Shizuru some of my clothes to wear and a towel if she wants to shower. I told her she can stay in the guest room for the night and she thanked me.

When I walked into my bedroom, Hercules was on his side of the bed, sound asleep. I took a quick shower and went to see Shizuru.

***knock* *knock***

Shizuru opens the door for me and I ask her if wants anything to drink. She says no and I bid her good night. As I was about to leave she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Thank you for taking me out today. I had fun being with you." Shizuru says still holding my arm.

"Your welcome, I had a good time too." I say looking at her and smiling.

She smiles back and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I was shocked at first, but smiled and we said out good nights.

I return to my room and tell my puppy good night and give him a kiss on his forehead. I lay awake that night think about my day with Shizuru and what we spoke about.

_She's single, and she likes women. I have a chance!_

***A/N: **Hello everyone, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I want to thank those of you who took the time to read my boring and cliché story. Many of you may not like it and I'm okay with that. Thank you for at least giving it a chance. Your reviews mean so much to me, and I really appreciate it. They really make me want to continue writing and updating my story faster. Its not easy to write a story and do your own corrections. One again thank you all so much ***bow***

*****_**DancingFireStar~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Natsuki's_ POV_

I woke up to the sound of my teapot whistling, and wondered why it was making noise. That was until I realized Shizuru slept over last night.

I decided to take a shower and change my clothes, because I wanted to take Shizuru and Hercules out for a walk today.

When I entered the kitchen I saw my breakfast table set with a traditional Japanese meal. Standing next to the counter I saw Shizuru sipping a hot cup of tea.

"Good morning Natsuki," she said giving me a smile.

"Morning beautiful," I walk over to the table and began eating.

Shizuru blushed and sat on the chair in front of me, and began eating as well.

"Wow this is really good," I said smiling at her and eating more to show how much I loved her cooking.

"Thank you; I didn't know what you liked to eat for breakfast so I just made whatever was available."

"Oh I guess I need to pick up some more groceries. We can do that later on our way home." I mention casually.

"Are we going out?" Shizuru asked me surprised.

"Yup the three of us are going to the park," I replied with a grin.

"The three of us?" she asked confused.

Just then Hercules comes running into the kitchen and jumping onto my lap and showers me with kisses.

When I looked over at Shizuru, she gave me a look that said 'What about me?' So I decided to tease her.

"Are you jealous, because I get all the kisses?"

"N-No!" she exclaimed blushing.

"Then maybe you're jealous because he gets all of my kisses? Do you want me to kiss you too?" I asked her with a huge grin.

"..." she says nothing, and looks away with a deep blush on her face. Maybe that was too much?

"I was just joking, relax," I say in a comforting voice and give her hand a few taps.

"I know its okay. Let me wash the dishes and then we can leave," Shizuru says as she stands up.

"No it's okay, let me do them. I owe you for the breakfast. I think I might have to bring you over more often to cook for me." I can't help but tease her, especially when she looks so cute pouting.

***Woof* *Woof***

"See even my son agrees, right Herc?" I say to Hercules smiling.

***Blush***

Now I really did it. She walks away with a red face and goes into the guest room.

I cleaned our dishes and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to check on my guest.  
><strong><br>*Knock* *Knock***

"Shizuru?"

I became worried and opened the door, just to be attacked by said guest. She pulls me into the room and throws me onto her bed.

"I've got you now! No more teasing or else." she says pouting at me cutely.

"Or else what?" I asked. Then she sat on top of me and starts tickling me.

"Or else I'll keep tickling you."

"hahaha okay, okay s-stop! I won't d-do it a-again haha."

Shizuru stops tickling me and instead she moves to lay down on top me and wrap her arms around shoulders.

In return I wrap mine around her waist and hold her down on top of me. This was an unexpected turn of events but welcomed anyways.

"This is nice," I whispered in Shizuru's ear and I caress her back softly with my hand.

"Mhmm" she mumbles into my neck.

Our sweet moment was interrupted by an annoyed puppy that came jumping on the bed with us.

***Woof***

"Okay, okay we're going now." I say getting up.

"Hercules must be angry that we're cuddling without him," Shizuru giggles beside me.

He runs up to her and started licking her face and rolling around in her lap. I pick him up and take him into my room. Shizuru follows us into the bedroom and sat on my bed waiting for me.

I went into my closet and picked out a t-shirt and some shoes for Hercules. He doesn't need a leash but I have to carry one because of the children, so that they won't be afraid of him.

I put on his shirt and we wore matching converse sneakers. Shizuru opens the apartment door for us and I locked it after I walked out.

I quickly put on his leash along with his collar that has 'Hercules: Dog Warrior' written on it in bold letters. As we walk down the street I felt Shizuru's hand brush mine, so I slipped my hand through hers and held it.

She removes her hand from mine but then laces our fingers together in a comfortable hold. I smile at her and notice she's blushing slightly but also has a smile on her face.

I pull her closer to me with my left hand and have Hercules's leash in my right. Our walk to the park was quiet and comfortable even though it took us 10 minutes to get there. The neighborhood I live in is very quiet, with only a few people that are usually outside which is like 1 or 2.

At the park there were already a few families there with there kids playing on the slides and swings. I took Shizuru to the area at the other side where no one will disturb us.

"Let's go over there," I pointed to a big tree that had a bench underneath and was protecting us from the sun.

We sat on the bench and I released Hercules from the leash to let him enjoy himself. He then started running around and rolling in the grass. He seemed like he was enjoying the weather.

Shizuru moved closer to me and placed her head on my shoulder, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. We have the day off tomorrow, I wonder if Shizuru would want to spend the night with me again.

"Hey Shizuru, since we have the day off tomorrow, do you want to stay over tonight?" I asked her nervously.

"If that's okay with you," Shizuru says quietly.

"We'd love for you to stay," I say trying to reassure her.

"Alright then I'll stay over but we should probably go back to my dorm and pick up some more clothes. I have to get my textbooks too I have some homework to finish."

"Okay, great we do that after we leave, and on our way back we can get those groceries."

***Woof***

I looked down to see Hercules chasing a butterfly. Shizuru and I chuckled at his silliness and went over to play with him.

Shizuru lifted him up in her arms and he licked her cheek. _Hey she's mine!_ I was starting to get jealous of him. My own son betrayed me. ***glare***

Hercules looked back at me and had and evil grin on his face. He turned to Shizuru and showered her in kisses and then gave her the _'I'm so adorable and you know it'_ look. She then started giggling and kissed him back.

"Hey why don't we get some takoyaki?" I say trying to distract them. Yeah I know it's stupid of me to be jealous of my own puppy but still, he took Shizuru away from me!

I took Hercules out of her arms and carried him with one arm and had the other around Shizuru's waist.

I got us some takoyaki from the stand and gave it to Shizuru to hold. I only bought for me and her because Hercules thinks it will make him fat. _What a drama queen_.

We stayed at the park for another hour and then went back to my apartment to get my car. I didn't want to carry Shizuru's bag and the groceries at the same time in my arms.

I placed Hercules in his doggy car seat and put on his safety belt. I then got into the car with Shizuru and drove to the dorms.

"I wonder if Chie-san and Aoi are still in the dorm right now." Shizuru mentions out loud.

"No, I think they probably went out somewhere together." I took her hand in mine as I drove.

When we got to the parking lot, I decided to stay with Hercules and wait for Shizuru to retrieve her bag. She said she would only take 5 minutes but it's already been half an hour!

I then see her walking quickly towards me with a red face. She gives me her bag and I place it in the car for her and she sat in passenger seat without a word.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I drove out of the parking lot to the grocery store.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied quickly.

"Okay~ if you say so," I say trying to break this awkward atmosphere.

* * *

><p><em>Shizuru's POV<br>_

_I can't believe I just saw that!_ My face is going to be permanently red from embarrassment.

**Flashback**

When I got to the room Aoi and I shared, I used my key to unlock the door. I thought the room would be empty so I just walked in without another thought.

There on Aoi's bed is a half naked Chie on top of Aoi herself. They were currently making out and didn't notice my entrance until I dropped my purse.

***Gasp* **

They both turned there attention to the door, where I am currently standing blushing like I always had a red face.

"Shizuru!" Aoi yelled shocked. Both Aoi and Chie-san got dressed quickly and were stammering as they tried to come up with something to say.

"Sorry!" I replied quickly and made a deep bow. I turned around to walk back out of the room when Aoi grabbed my hand and told me to stay.

"We thought you would be with Natsuki all day," Aoi said blushing.

"Yes I was but I came to revive a few necessary items, I'll just grab them and go. Sorry for interrupting." I say trying to sound normal, even though my face was red and I felt extremely awkward.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," She replied ushering Chie into the kitchen.

I picked out a few items to wear and my textbooks. I pack them in a small travel bag and wait for the couple to come out of the kitchen. Chie-san hasn't said a word yet, she probably feels bad about our 'situation'. I finish packing and take my leave, pretending I didn't see anything.

I walk back to meet Natsuki and try to forget what happened.

**Flashback End**

I think I'll tell Natsuki what happened later. When we got to the store Natsuki pushed the cart and I picked out the items we needed, with Hercules sitting in child seat of the cart. He looked so cute sitting in front of Natsuki as she pushed. _We are just like a family. _

"Okay I think that's it, lets go pay." I say to Natsuki walking by her side.

Hercules suddenly turns his head around and points his cute paw to the dog food isle. Natsuki pushed the cart to where he was pointing and picks up some doggy treats along with a toy for Hercules. _They are so cute!_

Natsuki paid for the all the items in the cart and carried all the bags to her car, while I carried Hercules. When we got back to Natsuki's apartment I packed the groceries away and Natsuki took a shower. Then we switched and I took a shower and Natsuki made us dinner.

"This is delicious Natsuki!" I never knew she could cook so well. She always says she wants me to cook, but now that I've tasted her cooking, I want more. _I need her to cook for me more often. _

"Really? I'm glad you like it." ***grin***

"Yup I think you should be the one to cook more often, not me." I tell her.

"Mmmm okay how about this, I'll cook every time you come over. So you better come over often if you want my cooking, right Hercules?" She pats Hercules on the back after he shakes his head 'yes'.

"Then, I guess you will be seeing more of me." I say to them as I finished my dinner.

When the three of us finished eating, we played monopoly together and Hercules dominated the game. He bought all the property and made me and Natsuki bankrupt.

This was the night I decided that I wanted Natsuki to be mine and since it was a holiday next Friday we will have a four day weekend. I have the perfect plan to capture her heart. I'll call it operation 'Capture Natsuki's Heart through Her Stomach!'

I'm going to make Natsuki the best dinner she will ever eat and she's going to fall in love with me forever and then we'll get married and have ten kids! Okay maybe not, but hey a girl can dream, right? I guess I will just take it one step at a time, and make my first move when we go to the concert next week.

I went to sleep thinking about my future with Natsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Saturday<strong>

_Natsuki's POV_

I just arrived at the parking lot and I gave Shizuru a quick call to let her know that I am outside. I wait for her beside my sexy mobile and take a quick look at myself in the mirror. She walks up to me and greets me with a hug and I open the door for her.

I get in to the driver's side and drive to the festival that is holding a CNBlue concert. I have been thinking about it all week and when I saw Shizuru in class I couldn't hold in my excitement, but I had to since I didn't want to scare her off.

When we arrived, we just walked around and looked at the games and activities that were being held. I saw a water gun game that I wanted to try and Shizuru told me she was going to get some soba to eat, so I could go ahead and play.

When she left I paid the man at the booth and aimed my gun for the target. Whoever hits the target the longest with the water from the gun first wins, so all I have to do it keep my gun steady. When the alarm went off I pressed the trigger and didn't let go until I heard ***winner*** and then looked up to see who won. It was…._Hercules_?!

I ran over to him on his chair and see the man giving him a giant inflated hammer. "What are you doing here?" I ask him confused.

***wack* **

"Ouch Hercules, you hit me!" Hercules took the giant hammer and hit me on the head with it and jumped off his chair and walked away whipping his tail back and fourth.

"Unbelievable, after all I did for you." I mumbled and Shizuru walked over with a plate of soba and a can of soda. She handed it to and gave me a pat on my back telling me it was okay. _I guess she saw everything. _***sigh***

**Attention: The CNBlue Concert is about to begin.**

I quickly eat my soba and drank out my soda. When I finished I grabbed Shizuru's hand and ran to the area where the concert was held. She ran beside me with a smile on her face. _I guess she really wants to see the concert. _

_**In reality: **_(Shizuru's thoughts) _Natsuki's holding my hand! Is she going to take me to a secluded area and have her way with me? __*****_**nose bleed***

Back with Natsuki~

"Were almost there Shizuru, I hope the concert doesn't start without us." I say running faster as I look for a good spot for us to stand. The curtain was still down but there was music playing.

I found a spot right at the front and stopped running but continued to hold Shizuru's hand. The band members came out and begin playing 'I'm Sorry'.

As the song continues to play I took a look at Shizuru and saw a smile on her face as she gripped my hand tightly in hers. I smiled and resumed listening to the band play my favorite song.

After the concert was over, Shizuru and I walked around the area still holding hands and we found a park. There was no one else there so we both went to sit on the swings and Shizuru asked me to push her.

"Are you going to come over tonight? Or do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" I asked her, as I push her on the swing gently.

"I will stay with you tonight, if you make me dinner." She must really love my cooking.

"You got it!" I pushed her a little harder.

"Let's go I'm hungry." With that she jumped off the swing and took my hand as we walked back to my car.

When we got back to my apartment we found Hercules curled up on the couch with the giant hammer he won at the festival. I turned on the TV and placed '_The Lion King'_ DVD into the player as Shizuru went to get something to drink.

Shizuru came back with a can of beer for me and sat on the couch with Hercules. I sat with them after taking a sip of beer and held Shizuru's hand.

When the 'Circle of Life' song came on I stood up with Hercules in my hands and raised him up and sang along to the song. We looked just like Rafiki and baby Simba.

We watched the entire movie with Hercules lying in Shizuru's arms and I was sitting next to her with my arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head leaning on me. When it was finished Shizuru took Herc to bed and came back on the couch with me.

"Natsuki thank you for tonight." She says as she sits on the couch and I place my head in her lap. She combs her fingers through my hair and looks me in my eyes.

"Your welcome." I say quietly and placing a hand on her cheek. _It's now or never, I have to tell her my feelings. _

"Shizuru….I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it to her.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asks me worried.

"It's nothing forget it." I stood up about to walk towards my room when my hand was suddenly pulled back making me fall backwards and something falling on top of me.

When I looked up I saw Shizuru trying to getting up from my body. "Sorry, it was an accident" she mumbles. She looks so beautiful right now; as she's looking down at me I just couldn't help what was about to happen next. Before I realized what was happening my lips were on her's.

_Our first kiss together! _Shizuru's lips are soft on mine and I just want to keep kissing her all day. I hold onto her waist and continue kissing her, not letting go.

When we finally parted, she had a tender look on her face as she gazed at me.

"Natsuki.." She whispers as she leans in for another kiss. Eager for more I reach her half way and right when I was about to claim those luscious lips something hit me on my head.

"Natsuki hentai!" Someone yelled.

I turned around to see who said that whiles rubbing my head, when I saw my worst nightmare.

***Whack***

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: **Hello, hello! How is everyone doing? You guys are so awesome for supporting my story. Sorry about not updating before, I was busy. Well I hope you liked this chapter I worked hard on it. It's pretty hard to make long chapters and short chapters are quick and easy but there so boring, right? Hope you had fun reading this. Have a nice day! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone!

*****_**DancingFireStar~**_


End file.
